The silver coin of Alexandar
by Blondy216
Summary: ppl looking for the silver coin of Alexandar, like Alexandar the Great, i had to write this for school so i figure i might as well put it on here.


Disclaimer- i don't own any of these charatcures or anything so yeah

and i had to writte this for school so it starts out good, but i had to hurry and finnish it, and i know these are the same names of the ppl in my clique story but i didn't have long to writte this so i had to think of some fast.

plz review 3

* * *

So here I am, Autumn 22years old, right out of college, spending my first summer out of school waiting outside of Dr. Jones' office. The great grandson of the famous Indiana Jones and his office is right on the middle of Susa, yeah, the middle of the desert. How did I end up here you might ask; well, my best friend, Lydia, drug me out here to chase some crazy artifact she heard about.

"Lydia! I'm glad you and your friend could come. I don't have much time to explain because I have another appointment soon. Here is a cast of the coin I need you to find, it's the Silver Coin of Alexander. I have arranged for you to meet with a coin specialist in Damascus." Dr. Jones explained.

"Great!" Lydia replied, "We'll go right away!"

"Be careful!." Dr. Jones added. "There are a lot of other people after this coin, things could get ugly. Check but in with me soon."

Lydia, as you can see, was very excited and I guess I would be if I was a language and history major. Me, on the other hand, I'm a fashion major so this isn't really my thing, but it could be fun I guess, I mean I'm with my best friend, right?

So the next day we were headed for Damascus which pretty much looked like Susa, big and deserty.

"I can't believe we are actually here." Lydia said, "Autumn, we are on our way to a real adventure!"

"That's pretty exciting so, where is this coin specialist?" I asked as I was driving down a Damascus street.

"Turn here." she told me as she held up a map. (Map Quest didn't work so well for this one.) I pulled into what looked like a drive way but I guess it was a business parking lot. So we both got out of the car and started to walk in.

"This is so Ah-mazing!" Lydia exclaimed when we got inside.

"Hello girls." A strange man welcomed us. "Dr. Jones called and said that you would be coming. What have you got for me?"

"Well Dr. Kufu," Lydia started "Here is a cast of the coin that we are looking for. Dr. Jones said that you might be able to tell us where it may be, or at least give us some clues."

"Ah yeah, my dear, come back in a couple of hours and I'll have something for you." He told us.

"Isn't there something we can do to help?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, no," he replied. "Just go and see a few sites around Damascus while you are here."

So we left and eventually found our way to the Umayyad Mosque. It was very beautiful and said to be the largest mosque in the world, so we got a post card of it. After a few hours of looking at that and driving around we came back to Dr. Kufu's coin shop.

"Ah, welcome girls." he greeted us as we walked in the door, "You'll never guess what I found for you."

"What?!" Lydia asked him.

"I have the name where it was manufactured and unlike today back then coins usually didn't go very far from the city they were made in, if they leave the city at all. Usually if there was a large port or market, they were around there."

"That's ah-mazing!" Lydia told him.

"Well it would be, but the only problem is that it is in Cyrillic, an ancient language that was used to make many other ancient languages, but I can't read it." he explained sadly.

"That's okay." I told him, "Lydia is a wiz at this decoding stuff."

"Well I suggest you have to go to the Hebrew University of Jerusalem's library. They have a wonderful selection on languages there." He told us.

As we left his shop we thanked him for his time.

"Thank you so much Dr. Kufu, you have been a big help." Lydia told him.

"Yeah, thanks." I added in.

So we drove to the nearest airport and hoped to get a flight to Jerusalem by that night.

Lucky for us, there was a flight leaving in an hour to Jerusalem so all we had to do was wait in the little airport for an hour. Which might not seem that long, but trust me it is, when you are in the middle of nowhere.

We got to Jerusalem finally and unpacked in a hotel and spent the night hoping that the next day we could go to the library and find our coin.

The next morning, we went to the library looking for books on Cyrillic or ancient coins.

"How about this book, Alexander's Treasures?" I asked Lydia.

"That sounds good, we can find some possible places they may have kept important coins I guess." she told me.

" Like the Silver Coin of Alexander?" I answered back.

"Ha ha, yeah." she laughed.

"Excuse me." A creepy little man said as he walked up to me.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for the Silver Coin of Alexander." he said.

"Yeah" I answered back.

"I know a place not too far from here, where some coins like that were found a few years ago, I can take you if you want." he offered.

"Lydia!" I exclaimed "This sounds like what we are looking for, we should go with him."

" I don't know Autumn, I don't trust him, and I don't think the coin is here, I think it's more towards the Nile." Lydia told me.

" Come on Lydia," I encouraged her.

"You can go." she told me "But I think I'm on to something."

"Ok," I told the man." I'll come with you."

"Excellent!" He said in a creepy way.

So he lead me through the city in a taxi until we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere and we got to a big pit sort of thing."

"Well, here we are." He said when we were standing on the edge.

"This is it?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied as he pushed me into the pit. I tried to grab his leg as I fell but he kicked me off. Then I heard a cell phone ring.

"Hello." the creepy man answered, "Yeah, don't worry they won't be bothering us or the coin anymore. What?, no I didn't kill them, oh, ok, if they cause anymore trouble we'll do it your way. Thebes!? You were suppose to go to Memphis! Yeah I'll monitor their calls from now on." After that I couldn't hear anything because he had walked off.

Now, to find a way out of this hole, I thought to myself. Oh yeah, cell phone duh! And I called Lydia. "Hello" she answered her phone.

"Hey Lydia, it's me Autumn, so how's the library thing going?" I asked her.

"Pretty good, I found out what the coin said." she told me.

"That's great!, look I'm in a little bit of a situation here, if you could drive out to the west edge of town and pick me up, I'm in some kind of a pit over here." I told her.

"Ewmagosh! Autumn! Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool, but we have some people that want us dead now."

When she came to pick me up I told her all about what had happened, which kind of freaked her out. And she told me about the coin and that it says Memphis on it, so we went to the airport to book a flight to Memphis.

"Two tickets to Memphis please." Lydia told the lady in the air port.

"Ok, ladies the next flight will be leaving in half and hour, is that enough time for you?" she asked.

"Yeah , yeah, oh yeah!" I told her, "That's perfect."

When we got to Memphis we found a nice hotel to stay in and decided to have a nice picnic on the Nile while we were here so we could think of where the coin might be.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked me as I was going through the bags in the hotel room.

"Looking for the guns." I told her.

"Guns?!" She exclaimed.

"There's people who want to kill us Lydia," I explained to her, "We need to carry guns."

So we went to have our picnic on the Nile.

" This is a great place to have a picnic, isn't it Autumn." Lydia asked me.

"Yeah, Lydia!, it's ah-mazing." I told her. As we wrote Dr. Jones a cryptic message on the postcard that we had gotten at the Umayyad Mosque.

Just as we were eating a nice lunch, of lamb and stuffed grape leaves, we noticed a big cloud of dust headed our way.

"What is that?" Lydia asked.

"You don't think it's those guys that threw me in the pit do you?" I asked her.

Just then our question was answered for us, when they started shooting as us, riding on their Banshee four wheelers and Lydia jumped into the Nile, as I got out my gun and shot back at them. When they were gone, I helped Lydia out of the river and noticed a brochure looking piece of paper on the ground where they had ridden by.

"What's this?" I asked as I walked over to pick it up. It was a brochure that the men who had tried to kill us dropped. It was a brochure of the Shatby Tomb in Alexandria with a strange group of words on it. It said: star 45 degrees right, push red square (not blue), water 90 degrees left, push yellow triangle.

"You think this is where the coin is?" I asked Lydia.

"Well, it is near Memphis and it's a big city on water, with a lot of trade." She told me.

So we went back into the hotel where we spent the night and the next morning we went to the airport again to go to Alexandria.

"Two tickets to Alexandria." Lydia told the lady at the airport.

"Here you are." she said as she handed us the tickets.

"Thank you very much Lydia told her.

When we got to Alexandria we rented a car and headed straight for the Shatby Tomb. When we got to it, we came to a large wall with the same symbols as were written on the brochure, so we did what was obvious to do. We turned the star 45 degrees right, pushed the red square, turned the water tile 90 degrees, and pushed the yellow tile. Just when we did that, the tomb door opened.

"Nice!" I said as it opened.

We walked in but were careful to dodge all the poison darts and to step on the stones that were not loose so as to not set off anymore traps. When we got to the tomb we tried to open it but it was very heavy so we had to work together, just as we opened it the shiny coin of Alexander was right on top on the body of the man in the tomb. Who it was, we had no idea. Just when we had the coin in hand and were about to walk out of the secret passage, men in what looked like very official uniforms, walked up to us.

"We have them in custody!" One man said in his walky-talky.

"What, who are you?" Lydia asked as they were carrying us out of the tomb and into their cars.

"Don't worry young lady, we are with Dr. Jones." He told us. And was that ever the best news I've ever heard.

So we made it back to Susa with the coin. It turns out that Dr. Jones got our postcard and was so worried about us that he sent some men to look for us in Memphis, and Alexandria. Lucky for us we still got to find the coin before they took us back to safety, oh, and that we didn't die.


End file.
